Deux Ryo à NewYork
by yaonne-san
Summary: Cross-over : Lorsque le monde de Fake rencontre celui de City Hunter attention à la casse !Attention registre pouvant monté à R
1. Chapitre 1 : voyage à NewYork

Deux Ryo à New-York  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Genre : Cross-over , policier et yaoi , hétéro .  
  
Couple : On verra .  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Fake et de City Hunter ne sont pas à moi .  
  
Falcon : Je sens le désastre venir .  
  
Ryo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Falcon d'un air innocent : Moi pour rien .  
  
Résumé : Lorsque le monde de City Hunter entre dans le monde de Fake .  
  
Chapitre un : Voyage à New-York  
  
Kaori soupira , il n'y avait plus de boulot depuis deux mois et les factures s'accumulaient . En ce moment elle accepterait n'importe quel travail même si le client était une très jolie fille . Et cet imbécile de Ryo qui les endettaient encore plus , il y avait de quoi se décourager . A propos où était Ryo , il était dix heures passé et le dîner refroidissait . Quand on parle du loup il entra complètement beurré .  
  
" Kaori hic ! J'ai faim hic ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? " Demanda t'il avec un air niais .  
  
Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de massue sur la tête .  
  
" Quand vas tu commencé à devenir sérieux ? Lui cria t'elle . Ca fait un moment qu'on a plus eu de demande , on a du mal à joindre les deux bouts et toi tu trouves le moyen d'aller te saouler ?  
  
---- Mais Kaori ...  
  
---- J'en ai marre ! Je veux du travail ! Pleura l'assistante de City Hunter .  
  
---- Et justement j'ai ce qu'il te faut , fit une voix familière .  
  
Ryo et Kaori se retournèrent vers la porte de l'entré pour se trouver nez à nez avec un une splendide jeune femme aux cheveux noirs presque bleuté coupés carré . Elle portait une jupe fendue et un bustier qui mettait hm ses atouts féminins en valeur .  
  
" Saeko !" Firent ensemble les deux City Hunter .  
  
Ni une ni deux Ryo sauta sur la femme lieutenant la bave aux lèvres . La réaction de Kaori ne se fit pas attendre et l'étalon de Shinjuku se trouva encastré dans le mur du salon .  
  
" Ca va Ryo ? S'inquiéta faussement Saeko .  
  
---- Pas grave , j'ai l'habitude .  
  
Après que Ryo soit sorti du mur et reprit un aspect un peu plus sérieux c'est à dire n'essayant de voir sous la jupe de Saeko seulement toutes les dix minutes ils s'installèrent autours d'une tasse de café .  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes cette fois Saeko ? Demanda Ryo .  
  
---- J'ai un petit service à te demander mon petit Ryo . Répondit elle avec sa voix sensuelle .  
  
---- Pas question ! Tu oublies que tu me dois plus de cent coup déjà !  
  
---- Promis je te rembourserais dès que tu auras réglé cette affaire .  
  
---- J'en ai assez de tes promesses vaseuses , si tu veux que je t'aides payes moi tout de suite ! "  
  
Aussitôt il lui sauta dessus en enlevant son pantalon et se récolta la massue spéciale " pervers " de sa partenaire sur la tête . Fière d'elle elle se frotta les mains et reprit la conversation .  
  
" Soyons pragmatique , est-ce qu'on sera payé ?  
  
---- T'es une vraie gripsous Kaori , tu ramènes toujours tout à l'argent , remarqua Ryo .  
  
---- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux y pense ! Je te rappelle qu'on est criblé de dette et ...  
  
---- Il y aura une récompense , coupa Saeko , de cinq cent mille yens .  
  
---- C'est ... C'est vrai ? Demanda Kaori les yeux brillants .  
  
---- Oui .  
  
---- Et de quoi s'agit il ? "  
  
C'était Ryo qui avait posé la question redevenant soudainement sérieux .  
  
" Il s'agit d'infiltrer un commissariat , certains policiers seraient impliqués avec une branche de l'Union Toepe ."  
  
Ryo fronça les sourcils et une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux . L'Union Toepe , l'organisation responsable de la mort de Makimura .  
  
" C'est d'accord , accepta le brun , de quel commissariat il s'agit ?  
  
---- 27e Commissariat de New-York .  
  
---- New .... New-York ! En Amérique ?  
  
---- Oui Ryo .  
  
---- On va prendre des billets de bateau et ...  
  
---- Le bateau sera trop long , vous irez en avion .  
  
---- NANI ! Il en est hors de question !  
  
---- New-York ? Fit Kaori intriguée , en quoi cela concerne la police de Tokyo ?  
  
---- Cela ne la concerne pas mais un ami m'a demandé mon aide et comme j'avais une dette envers lui ça sera l'occasion de le rembourser .  
  
---- Alors qui va nous payer ? Insista Kaori .  
  
---- Cet ami , il a promis de payer tout les frais , je devais seulement vous faire part de sa requête .  
  
---- Et comment s'appelle ton ami ? Interrogea Ryo d'un ton boudeur .  
  
---- Il s'agit du commissaire Rose Barclay .  
  
µµµµµµ 27e commissariat de New-Yorkµµµµµµµµ  
  
Rose après avoir retiré ses lunettes se massa les tempes . Son amie japonaise Saeko Nogami venait de lui confirmer qu'elle allait lui envoyer des renforts , les meilleurs à ce qu'il paraissait . Il avait préféré garder le silence vis à vis de ses collègues , pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en certains mais on ne savait jamais les murs avaient des oreilles . Tout avait commencé par la disparition de certaines preuves à conviction , ensuite la drogue qu'on avait confisqué lors d'une rafle avait mystérieusement disparue . Enfin il y avait cette étrange drogue qui était apparue " la poussière d'ange " pouvant décuplé les forces d'un homme mais qui avait pour effet néfaste de lui faire perdre complètement l'esprit . Et à chaque fois revenait le nom de l'Union Toepe qui sévissait surtout au Japon d'où l'idée de demander de l'aide à sa consoeur japonaise . Il avait aussi mis ses meilleurs enquêteurs sur l'affaire Ryo Maclane et Dee Latener mais même eux n'était pas au courant du plan qu'il préparait . Les deux City Hunter se feront passer pour des policiers japonais et feront équipes avec ses deux inspecteurs , a propos il devait les mettre au courant. Il quitta donc son bureau pour se mettre à la recherche des deux policiers . Il les trouva en plein travail , du moins Ryo qui tapait un rapport alors que Dee le regardait faire tout en buvant son café .  
  
" Ryo ! Dee ! Dans mon bureau ! " Ordonna Barclay .  
  
Le brun et le blond le suivirent donc , Latener en grommelant et Maclane en essayant de calmer son coéquipier . Après avoir fermé la porte du bureau Rose leur fit signe de s'asseoir .  
  
" Voilà ! La préfecture de Tokyo va nous envoyer deux policiers qui feront un stage parmi nous .  
  
---- Et en quoi cela nous concerne ? Demanda Dee visiblement de mauvaise humeur .  
  
---- Vous allez faire équipe avec eux .  
  
---- Faire équipe à quatre ?  
  
----Non Dee , pour une fois Ryo et vous ne ferait pas équipe . Ryo sera le partenaire d'un certain Saeba et vous Dee vous serez celui de Makimura .  
  
---- C'est quoi ces noms ?  
  
---- Dee voyons !  
  
---- S'cuse Ryo ! C'est vrai toi aussi t'as des origines japonaises . En tout cas il n'est pas question que je fasse équipe avec ce Makimura !  
  
---- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Maintenant retournez au travail ! Mais c'est vrai que pour vous Dee travail est un bien grand mot ."  
  
Une fois sorti Dee éclata .  
  
" Non mais quelle nouille ce type !  
  
---- Calme toi Dee .  
  
---- Et ça ne te fait rien qu'on ne fasse plus équipe ?  
  
---- Ce n'est que temporaire .  
  
---- Ouais bon !"  
  
Furieux Dee retourna travaillé suivit de près par Ryo .  
  
µµµµµµµµµ Aéroport de Tokyo µµµµµµµµµ  
  
" Je veux pas y aller ! Pleura Ryo .  
  
---- Arrêtes de geindre Ryo ! Ordonna Kaori tout en le tirant par l'oreille .  
  
---- VEUX PAS MONTER !  
  
---- Ryo si tu montes je te laisserais draguer les hôtesses sans te donner de coup de massue .  
  
---- C'est vrai ? Fit il les yeux pleins d'étoiles et commençant déjà à bander.  
  
---- Promis ."  
  
Ryo fort de cette promesse se laissa donc entraîner dans l'avion . Kaori eut un sourire victorieux , elle savait que la peur de l'avion de Ryo l'empêcherait d'ennuyer les hôtesses et ses prédictions se furent révéler exactes . A peine l'avion venait il de quitté le sol que Ryo se recroquevilla dans sa place en serrant de toute ses forces avec ses mains les bras de son fauteuil . Kaori rassurée s'endormit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son trouillard d'équipier . Ryo après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait respira le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de sa précieuse partenaire . Etrangement avec elle il avait moins peur de l'avion mais ça jamais il ne l'avouerait . Après plusieurs heures de vol ils étaient enfin arrivé et à peine sorti de l'avion Ryo se précipita pour aller embrasser la terre ferme sous les regard amusé des autres passagers et devant une Kaori rouge de honte qui s'empressa d'aller ramasser cet idiot . Après qu'ils eurent récupérés leurs bagages ils cherchèrent le guide qu'on leur avait promis . Après quelques minutes de recherche les deux nettoyeurs virent un homme blond aux yeux noirs et au visage d'enfant très séduisant qui brandissait une pancarte où il y avait écrit leur noms . Il était accompagné par un brun lui aussi très séduisant mais au regard hargneux .  
  
" Excusez-moi ! Commença Kaori .  
  
---- Oui ! Répliqua le brun avec un ton légèrement désagréable .  
  
---- Je pense que c'est nous que vous attendez , je suis Kaori Makimura et voici R ...."  
  
Au moment où elle s'était retournée vers son équipier pour le présenté il avait disparus .  
  
" Lâchez-moi espèce de pervers ! " Cria une voix de jeune femme .  
  
Kaori su tout de suite que Ryo faisait encore des siennes .  
  
" RYO ! Hurla t'elle .  
  
Le blond sursauta .  
  
" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
---- Pardon ?  
  
---- Vous venez de me crier dessus .  
  
---- Mais pas du tout ! Attendez une minute ! "  
  
Elle parti en courant laissant les deux hommes en plan .  
  
---- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Dee ?  
  
---- Aucune idée ."  
  
ILs ne purent continuer leur conversation , Kaori venait vers eux tout en traînant derrière elle un homme aux cheveux noirs de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt par le col . L'homme malgré sa carrure semblait avoir été réduit en piteux état par cette femme .  
  
" Bon comme je le disais je suis Kaori Makimura et voici Ryo Saeba .  
  
---- Et moi je suis Dee Latener et ce beau jeune homme est Ryo Maclane .  
  
---- Ryo ? Fit Kaori étonnée .  
  
---- Je suis à moitié japonais , Ryo est mon second prénom . Mon nom entier est Randy Ryo Maclane .  
  
---- Comment on va faire pour nous différencier ? Demanda l'autre Ryo .  
  
---- Un problème à la fois , je ne savais pas que vous étiez une femme .  
  
---- Femme faut le dire vite ."  
  
A ces mots Kaori sorti son cent tonnes et l'abattit sur Ryo .  
  
" Ne faites pas attention à cet abruti ! Et oui il existe aussi des femmes policiers au Japon , bon on y vas ! "  
  
Ryo qui est un homme galant ( Je parle du blond ) porta les bagages aidés par Dee vers la voiture . Une fois les bagages mis dans le coffre ils montèrent tout les quatre dans la voiture de service , Dee et Ryo le blond devant et Kaori et Ryo le brun derrière .  
  
" Savez vous qui doit être mon équipier ? Demanda Kaori .  
  
---- C'est moi ! Répondit Dee d'un ton goguenard  
  
---- Donc moi et l'autre Ryo on fera équipe ensemble , déduisit Saeba .  
  
---- C'est ça .  
  
---- Ca va être difficile de l'appeler Ryo , alors ça sera Randy .  
  
Dee était de plus en plus irrité , pour lui le blond est et sera toujours Ryo . Randy , car dans cette histoire lorsqu'il sera avec Saeba on l'appellera ainsi pour plus de commodité , se contenta de hausser les épaules mais était tout de même un peu déçu , il aimait bien quand Dee prononçait son nom japonais . Arrivé au commissariat ils étaient sur le point de se diriger vers le bureau de Rose lorsque Ryo disparut .  
  
" Kyaaaaaaa !  
  
---- D'où provient cette voix ? Demanda Kaori .  
  
---- Le vestiaire des filles , lui répondit Dee .  
  
Aussitôt Kaori sorti sa massue et la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête jusqu'au vestiaire où Ryo était en train de s'emparer de petit dessous .  
  
" Justice divine ! Hurla la jeune femme tout en le frappant . Puis se tournant vers les femmes policier , ça va aller le pervers est maîtrisé ."  
  
Ryo et Dee regardèrent la scène totalement ahuris .  
  
" J'y crois pas !  
  
---- Moi non plus Dee , moi non plus ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait plus pervers que toi .  
  
---- Hey ! Protesta le brun .  
  
Après avoir réveillé Ryo Saeba à coup de gifle tout les quatre se rendirent chez Rose pour que les deux japonais puissent connaître leur future tâche .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Miki : Décidément Ryo ne changera jamais .  
  
Ryo : Oo  
  
Miki : Je parle de l'autre Ryo .  
  
Dee : En tout cas pas touche à Ryo !  
  
Ryo : Oo  
  
Dee : Je parle de l'autre Ryo .  
  
Si vous avez aimé faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît . 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Partenaires

Deux Ryo à NewYork  
  
Qui que tu sois anonyme merci pour la review , elle m'a fait très plaisir . Par hasard ça ne serait pas toi Nienna ?  
  
Dee : En tout cas je les trouve bizarre ce couple de japonais .  
  
Kaori : Ryooooooooooooo ! Tu vas arrêter d'essayer de regarder sous leur jupes !!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo : Oh non ! Pas elle !  
  
Rose : Dis moi Saeko tu es sûr qu'ils sont efficace ?  
  
Saeko avec un petit rire gêné : Hi!Hi! Ne t'en fais pas ... enfin pas trop .  
  
Chapitre deux : Partenaires.  
  
Rose en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux commença sérieusement à se poser des questions . Les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui dans son bureau ressemblaient à tout sauf à des tueurs . Pourtant city hunter était connu pour être un homme de l'ombre un nettoyeur que tout le monde craignait pas cette loque qui se traînait aux pieds de sa partenaire .Même Dee n'en croyait pas ses yeux alors c'est pour dire .  
  
"-Bon , commença le commissaire , je serais temporairement votre supérieur , c'est à dire que c'est à moi que vous rendrez des compte . Vu que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec vos futurs partenaire il ne me reste plus qu'à vous confier vos insignes et vos armes ."  
  
Ryo Saeba fit la moue devant l'arme , cela ne valait pas son python . Lorsque Kaori fit mine de prendre la sienne son partenaire la stoppa aussitôt .  
  
"-Pas de revolver pour toi , celui que tu as déjà te suffit amplement .  
  
-Mais ... , fit Rose .  
  
-Rassurez vous commissaire , son revolver est réglementaire et puis c'est un porte bonheur pour elle , pas vrai Kaori ?  
  
-Oui c'est vrai , lui répondit elle en souriant ."  
  
Après tout c'était le revolver de Hideyuki , son grand frère décédé .  
  
"-Faites moi voir ça ! je dois m'assurer que tout est en règle ".Demanda Barclay .  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit son sac puis commença à chercher et devant l'air ahuris des trois policier commença son énumération .  
  
"- Alors ça se sont des grenades , dit elle , un shock gun , un spray d'autodéfence , un fouet , des électrochocs , des marteaux de toutes tailles certains juste pour Ryo , des fusées éclairante à voilà mon arme , tenez commissaire ."  
  
Rose sous le choc ne la prit pas immédiatement , God c'était quoi cette femme ?  
  
"-Kaori ! Comment tu as fait pour faire passer tout ça ?  
  
- Et bien tu as été une très bonne diversion , ils étaient plus occupé à protéger les hôtesses de tes attaques que de me fouiller.  
  
-C'est vrai ! Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir te toucher ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Fit Kaori tout en faisant craquer ses doigts .  
  
-Non Kaori pitié , je...je plaisanter voyons ... AIE !AIE!Pardon !Pardon ."  
  
Sa partenaire était en train de lui faire une prise de judo .  
  
Rose soupira et examina l'arme de plus près et marqua une pause . Non c'était impossible , il a sûrement dû se tromper . Mais après vérification il constata que le revolver avait bel et bien été trafiqué .  
  
"-Commissaire , fit Randy .  
  
-Oui Ryo ?  
  
-Je voulais savoir si l'affaire concernant l'union toepe nous ait retiré .  
  
-Pas le moins du monde , seulement vous formerez des groupes de deux pour cette enquête . Vous avec monsieur Saeba et Latener avec mademoiselle Makimura .  
  
-Et pourquoi spécialement nous ? Se plaignit Dee , il y a d'autres policiers dans ce commissariat , de plus cette affaire à l'air trop dangereuse et ils pourraient être blessé , le mieux serait de leur confier une affaire plus simple .  
  
-Vous doutez de nos capacités ? Demanda Saeba en prenant une attitude sérieuse .  
  
-Pardonnez moi de douter d'un homme qui a peur d'une femme , Répondit Dee ironiquement .  
  
-Je pense Kaori qu'il serait temps de leur faire une petite démonstration , tu n'es pas de mon avis ?"  
  
Sa partenaire eu un petit sourire , Ryo pouvait parfois agir comme le roi des imbéciles il n'en restait pas moins un professionnel .  
  
Ils se rendirent donc au champ de tir où le nettoyeur fit une petite démonstration . Il visa la cible puis tira cinq fois .  
  
"-Hm ! vous avez manqué la cible quatre fois .  
  
-Vous vous trompez inspecteur Latener , dit Kaori , Ryo a fait carton plein , venez je vais vous montrer ."  
  
Rose , Randy et Dee suivirent donc la jeune femme qui avec un couteau à cran retira les cinq balles logés dans le mur et au même endroit . Le commissaire fut rassuré , finalement city hunter n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation .  
  
"-Parfait , Vous mademoiselle Makimura vous vous rendrez avec Latener au restaurant japonais le "San Ku Kai" , on soupçone son propriétaire d'être une branche de l'union Toepe et vous monsieur Saeba vous irez avec Ryo dans une maison de passe qui se trouve dans un des quartier du bronx, La plupart des prostitués sont des enfants qui soit n'ont plus de famille soit ont fait une fugue . Malheureusement cela va faire presque quinze ans qu'elle a ouvert ces portes et la police n'a jamais rien put contre elle .  
  
-Et comment se nomme cette maison de passe ? Demanda Ryo Saeba .  
  
-Il s'agit du "Hot".  
  
-Pauvres jeunes filles a qui ont en enlevé leur innocence , mais qu'elle se rassure super Ryo va les délivrées et quant elles auront atteint leur majorité elles pourront me remercier ."  
  
A cette idée le nettoyeur commença à baver .  
  
"-Qui a parler de jeune fille , se sont tous des garçons ."  
  
Rose fut amusé par la réaction de Saeba qui commença à fondre en larme et se plaignant que la vie était vraiment injuste mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers Maclane il perdit son sourire . Le blond était très pâle et semblait presque terrorisé .  
  
"-Quelque chose ne va pas Ryo ? S'inquiéta le commissaire .  
  
-Non ! Non ! Tout va bien , nia le demi japonais , c'est juste que à l'idée que l'on puisse toucher à de si jeunes enfants ...  
  
-Si tu veux ont peut échanger , suggéra Dee .  
  
-Si ça ne dérange pas mademoiselle Makimura .  
  
-Appelez moi Kaori , et non ne vous en faîtes pas cela ne me dérange pas du tout .  
  
-Moi non plus , fit Ryo Saeba , surtout quand je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de fille .  
  
-A propos Ryo , Menaça Kaori , Tu as intérêt à ne pas essayer d'entraîner une jeune fille dans un hôtel si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux d'ailleurs j'ai amené quelque chose spécialement pour toi .  
  
-Ne...Ne...me dit pas que c'est ...  
  
-OUI! LA CEINTURE DE CHASTETE MODELE SAEBA !  
  
-Pitié , cette chose est une véritable torture !  
  
-Très bien je ne te forcerais pas à la mettre .  
  
-C'est vrai ? Fit le brun les yeux brillant .  
  
-A la seule condition que tu te tiennes convenablement . Si Randy me dit que tu as passé ton temps à essayer de draguer je te forcerais à la mettre aussitôt . Bon vous venez Dee il est temps d'y aller ."  
  
Le policier la suivit en tremblant légèrement , cette femme avait l'air d'être redoutable . Une fois qu'il fut sorti Ryo fit sa tête d'obsédé .  
  
"-Enfin débarrasser de cette enquiquineuse , je suis libre ! Libre !  
  
-En parlant de votre partenaire , Dit le commissaire , je peux savoir pourquoi son revolver est déréglé ?"  
  
Saeba prit à ce moment là une tête sombre .  
  
"-Ah! Vous l'avez remarqué .  
  
-J'attends une réponse ! Comment voulez vous qu'elle vous couvre avec une telle camelote ?  
  
-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Rose . Tu viens Randy , nous aussi on doit y aller .  
  
-Qui vous a permit de me tutoyer ?  
  
-Vu qu'on va faire équipe ensemble , nos relations doivent être amicale non ?  
  
-Vou...Tu as raison ", reconnut le blond .  
  
Après leur départ Rose prit le téléphone et demanda à la réceptionniste un numéros étranger . Deux minutes après une voix familière répondit .  
  
"-Allô vous êtes bien à la préfecture de police , lieutenant Nogami à l'appareil .  
  
-Saeko ! C'est moi .  
  
-Barclay ? Alors est-ce que l'aide que je t'ai envoyé est enfin arriver ?  
  
-Oui . Dis tu es sûr qu'ils sont bon ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas , ria doucement Saeke , ce sont les meilleurs .Tu leur a parlé de tes soupçons ?  
  
-Non pas encore , nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seul . En ce moment ils font équipe avec deux de mes meilleurs hommes . Bon je vais te laisser j'ai du travail qui m'attend . Au revoir .  
  
-Au revoir ."  
  
Après avoir raccroché le commissaire commença à examiner le dossier concernant le "Hot" de plus près puis réfléchit sur la réaction de blond . Il pouvait comprendre que cela puisse le choquer mais alors pourquoi avait il eu l'air si effrayé ?  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Randy poussa un autre soupir , depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le commissariat Ryo le forçait à s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse se jeter sur tout les jupons qu'il croisait . A chaque il leur demander d'aller boire un café avec lui pour finir à l'hôtel et à chaque fois il se ramassait une gamelle . C'était la première fois que le métis voyait un japonais aussi exubérant .  
  
"-Ryo ! Monte vite n'oublie pas qu'on a une enquête à mener !  
  
-J'arrive , j'arrive ", lui répondit le brun tout en jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière .  
  
Il avait remarqué qu'on les suivaient depuis l'aéroport et pour en avoir le coeur net s'arrêter souvent . La question maintenant était de savoir si on en avait après lui personnellement ou si c'était à cause de l'enquête .  
  
En tout les cas c'étaient de vrai pro mais qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ryo monta dans la voiture et après quelques minutes constata qu'ils n'étaient plus suivit . Le brun eut un petit sourire en coin , s'ils savaient qui il était vraiment ils auraient continué leur surveillance.  
  
Randy s'étonna du changement soudain du comportement de son nouveau partenaire , cet homme était vraiment étrange passant facilement du pervers notoire à quelqu'un de sérieux .  
  
"-Nous sommes arrivé , fit le policier .  
  
-Bien ."  
  
Sans plus rien ajouté ils entrèrent dans le restaurant japonais soupçonné de blanchir l'argent de l'organisation Toepe . La décoration était typiquement japonaise , les serveuses portaient des kimonos par contre les hommes avaient des vêtements occidentaux .  
  
Un japonais d'une cinquantaine d'année avec le sourire mielleux s'avança vers eux .  
  
"-Bonjours messieurs , bienvenu au San Ku Kai ! Dites moi vos noms pour que je vous conduise à votre table .  
  
-Police de NewYork , fit sobrement Saeba , nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ."  
  
L'homme parus surpris mais le japonais n'était pas dupe , il avait bien senti sa tension .  
  
"-La police ? Chez moi ? Je tiens un établissement respectable et ai toujours payé mes impôts ! Votre présence est une off..."  
  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase , Ryo mit son arme sur la tempe de directeur du restaurant .  
  
"-Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes mensonges , nous avons quelques question à te poser sur l'union Toepe et tu vas y répondre ."  
  
A la mention de l'union Toepe l'homme se mit à trembler .  
  
"-Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ...Je suis un honnête citoyen et ..."  
  
Impatient Ryo venait de le couper en appuyant sur la gâchette , la balle frôlant le directeur .  
  
"-C'est simple tu parles tu vis , tu te tais tu meures , à toi de choisir !  
  
-Mais... Mais je suis un homme mort si je parle .  
  
-Tu es un homme mort si tu te tais !  
  
-Vous êtes un policier ! Vous ne pouvez pas ...  
  
-Je suis Ryo Saeba ."  
  
A ce nom l'homme pâlit , Ryo Saeba mieux connu sous le nom de city hunter n'était inconnu d'aucune branche criminelle , il était considéré comme un tueur sans pitié .  
  
"-Très...Très bien je vais tout vous dire ."  
  
Ryo baissa son arme mais au même moment il senti une énergie meurtrière.  
  
"-Randy , hurla t'il , baisse toi !"  
  
A ce moment précis on leur tira dessus . Lorsque l'orage fut passé Saeba se releva et alla voir le blond .  
  
"-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
  
-N...Non merci . Et le directeur ?"  
  
D'un regard ils comprirent qu'il était mort .  
  
"-Ils se sont débarrassé d'un témoin gênant .  
  
-Qui...Qui es tu ? tes manières ne sont pas ceux d'un flic et quant tu as dit ton nom j'ai bien vu qu'il avait eu peur .  
  
- Je suis Ryo Saeba , un policier japonais venu faire un stage chez vous c'est tout . Allons nous en maintenant , j'espère que Kaori et ton ami auront plus de chance ."  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hélas eux non plus n'avaient obtenu aucun résultats , non seulement on ne les laissa pas entrer mais en plus on leur avait demandé de déguerpir comme des malpropres . Ils restèrent un bon moment devant la porte mais sans résultats .  
  
"-Je me demande ce qui me retient de défoncer leur fichue porte !  
  
-Vous voulez que je le fasse ? Demanda Kaori en faisant mine de sortir sa massue .  
  
-Non , la fouille deviendrai illégale , ça serait mieux avec un mandat mais pas fichu de l'obtenir . Avec un peu de chance Ryo et ton partenaire auront mieux fait , en fait tu peux me tutoyer tu sais .  
  
-Merci , quant même ça Ryo Maclane ça fait bizarre non ?  
  
-Moi je trouve que son nom japonais lui donne plus de charme . Tu viens on va manger un petit morceau .  
  
-Seulement un petit ?"  
  
Latener sourit , cette jeune femme était franche et naturelle , elle attirait la sympathie . Une fois parti , un homme de quarante cinq ans ouvrit la porte , son regard brillait d'une lueur cruelle , voir sadique .  
  
"Ryo Maclane , intéressant ."  
  
A suivre .  
  
Dee : Yaonne que comptes tu encore faire subir à mon Ryo ?  
  
Yaonne en se tenant les hanches : HA!HA!HA! Pour le savoir reviews please . 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un passé encombrant

Deux Ryo à New-York  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
CryNienna : Encore merci , tu es toujours là pour m'encourager et cela me fait très plaisir .  
  
En ce qui concerne City Hunter , et bien voilà en gros l'histoire , il s'agit d'un nettoyeur qui se débarrasse des crapules en tout genre , on le contacte par au code sur le panneau de la gare de shinjuku XYZ.  
  
Au début il fait équipe avec un ancien policier du nom de Makimura mais il sera vite tuer par l'organisation Toepe et c'est ça soeur Kaori qui fera équipe avec Ryo Saeba , elle verra que c'est un véritable pervers mais petit à petit ils s'aimeront sans avoir le courage de le dire .  
  
Bon bah j'espère que tu pourras suivre .  
  
Kagura.fr : Faire un couple Ryo/Ryo et bien...  
  
Ryo S : Ca va pas je suis hétéro moi ! Y a que les filles qui me fasse bander .  
  
Ryo M : Comme Kaori .  
  
Ryo S : T'es malade ! Elle a rien de féminin et m'excite pas du tout !  
  
Kaori les yeux en flammes : RYO !  
  
Ryo S : Ka...Kaori tu étais là ? Attends je vais t'expliquer !  
  
Kaori avec sa massue : Meures !!!  
  
Barclay : Saeko je commence sérieusement à douter .  
  
Saeko avec un corbeau qui vole devant elle : Hi! Hi ! Hi !  
  
Chapitre trois : Un passé encombrant .  
  
Randy était complètement perdu devant le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux .  
  
Après que le type du restaurant se soit fait descendre Saeba lui avait demandé de le conduire dans les quartiers chauds de la ville , le blond a immédiatement accepter pensant trouver des renseignements dans ce genre de quartier mais le première chose que fit le japonais était la tournée des bars cherchant la compagnie d'entraîneuse .  
  
Et maintenant il se trouvait dans cet endroit où les serveuses étaient habillé en Bunny obliger de regarder ce type vêtu seulement de son caleçon en train de danser sur la table avec un éventail avec le motif d'un drapeau japonais dans chaque main . Et en plus sa tête était celle du pervers parfait .  
  
"-Allons ! Allons Randy viens t'amuser avec nous !  
  
-Tu es saoul .  
  
-Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle ! Je vais t'apprendre à vivre moi , choisis n'importe quelle fille .  
  
-Cela ne m'intéresse pas .  
  
-Au moins bois un peu , tu verras après tu ne seras plus du tout timide hic !  
  
-Je vais vous laisser ."  
  
Le blond fit mine de se lever mais Ryo l'agrippa par le bras .  
  
"-Allons Randy hic ! Essayes tu vas voir c'est ....."  
  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase , deux poings venaient de l'envoyer contre le mur . Lorsque le brun reprit ses esprits il senti deux énergies meurtrières , relevant la tête Saeba vit Kaori et Dee .  
  
"-Toi , fit Dee d'une voix sourde , tu voulais corrompre mon Ryo !"  
  
Le japonais releva le mot "mon" , Latener serait il gay ?  
  
"-Ryo ! Poursuivit Kaori , Je t'avais prévenu maintenant tu vas mourir !  
  
-Mais ...Mais Kaori ...  
  
-Quand vas tu devenir sérieux ? Avec toi c'est toujours la même chose ! J'en ai marre !Et en plus tu entraîne un policier avec toi !"  
  
Dee tiqua , Saeba aussi était policier non ?  
  
"-Et vous ? Rétorqua le japonais , qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
  
-On nous a refusé l'entré , répondit Dee , on est donc venu ici pour approfondir l'enquête , les gamins des rues auraient put savoir quelque mais aucun d'eux n'ont voulu parler , sans doute la frousse . Et vous ?  
  
-Le directeur du restaurant est mort , dit calmement le nettoyeur , on l'a empêcher de parler .  
  
-Et tu l'annonces comme ça !  
  
-Il est mort , il est mort , on va pas en faire un drame . Bon puisque vous êtes là pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas à nous !"  
  
Comme réponse Kaori l'assomma.  
  
"-Oh ! Fit Ryo , Des Saeko , viens voir junior !"  
  
Un autre coup l'acheva complètement .  
  
"-Bon , il est temps pour nous de trouver un hôtel , fit Kaori .  
  
-Pourquoi ne viendrai vous pas loger chez nous ? Proposa Randy , tu viendras chez moi et Ryo chez Dee .  
  
-Je proteste ! Dit Dee , Kaori ira avec moi et tu prendras l'autre .  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-Viens Kaori ."  
  
En disant cela il l'a prit par la taille devant le regard jaloux du blond . Il savait que Dee était bi et Kaori bien qu'ayant un caractère de garçon manqué était très séduisante . Après un long soupir il traîna la japonais jusqu'à la voiture .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Kaori jeta un oeil appréciateur à l'appartement de Dee .  
  
"-C'est pas mal du tout , Ryo devrait prendre exemple sur toi ."  
  
Le brun le regarda surpris.  
  
"-Sa chambre est un vrai foutoir , des revues pornos traînant un peu partout et je suis obligé de jouer les boniches .  
  
-Vous vivez ensemble !"  
  
Kaori fut soudainement très embarrassée , c'est vrai ils étaient sensé être policier .  
  
"-A cause du loyer , tenta t'elle d'expliquer , on se partage le loyer . Bon où est ma chambre ?"  
  
Dee lui montra la chambre d'amis .  
  
"-Au fait Dee , dit elle tout d'un coups , pourquoi m'as tu pris par la taille?"  
  
Le policier s'approcha d'elle avec un regard ténébreux .  
  
"-Parce que tu es tout à fait mon genre ."  
  
La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement , "Hm , pensa Latener , je ne dois pas la laisser indifférente ."  
  
Mais Kaori avait une tout autre pensée , "encore un pervers , ne pas oublier de poser des pièges avant de dormir ."  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo n'en pouvait plus , non seulement il avait dû porter le japonais jusqu'à la voiture et maintenant il devait faire la même chose pour son appartement en plus cet abruti n'arrêtait pas de lui susurrer des propos pervers à son oreille .  
  
"-Oui les filles , venez voir papa Ryo , je vais bien m'occuper de vous ."  
  
Le blond était furieux et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il revoyait encore Dee prendre cette fille par la taille .  
  
Une fois entré chez lui l'autre Ryo revint enfin à la surface .  
  
"-Hm , fit il , où est-ce que je suis ?  
  
-Chez moi ! et je vous prierais de faire moins de bruit vous pourriez réveillez ...  
  
- RYO ! Hurla une voix .  
  
-Trop tard ."  
  
En effet surgit de nulle part un gamin de dix ans à la peau sombre et aux cheveux blond .  
  
"-C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? Vociféra l'enfant .  
  
-Vikky calme toi .  
  
-C'est encore Dee qui t'as emmené on ne sais où .  
  
-Il n'y est pour rien , le coupable est sur mon dos ."  
  
Vikky remarqua alors le japonais , ce dernier se remit sur ses jambes et alla droit vers la cuisine .  
  
"-Il y a quelque chose à bouffer ? Toute cette bière m'a donner faim ! Et Randy tu m'écoutes ? Va me faire à manger , en attendant je vais prendre une douche !"  
  
Les deux autres se regardèrent abasourdis , ce ... ce type avait un culot monstre .  
  
"-Vas te recoucher Vikky .  
  
-Tu vas quand même pas lui faire à manger !  
  
-J'ai un peu faim moi aussi , s'il te plaît ."  
  
Le garçon obéit tout en grognon , Dee en ce moment était plus supportable que ce type mais avant de se coucher il se dirigea vers la salle de bain .  
  
"-Un conseil ! Cria t'il au japonais , pas touche à Ryo .  
  
-T'es malade où quoi ! Je suis hétéro moi ! Au lieu de raconter des bêtises tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ."  
  
Hétéro hein ? Un bon point pour lui .  
  
Une sa toilette finie , Ryo se dirigea vers la cuisine où régnait une délicieuse odeur .  
  
"-Tu sais Randy , dommage que tu sois un mec , je t'aurais volontiers fait une visite nocturne ," dit Ryo tout en mangeant .  
  
Le blond manqua de s'étouffé avec un bout de viande .  
  
Le lendemain matin Ryo , Randy , Dee et Kaori arrivèrent en retard au commissariat mais pas pour les mêmes raisons .  
  
"-Gomen Dee , Gomen" , fit Kaori .  
  
Le brun ne l'écoutait pas , cette fille était folle , totalement folle .  
  
"-LATENER ! MACLANE ! DANS MON BUREAU !  
  
C'était la voix de Rose , il avait l'air furieux , chose compréhensible sachant qu'ils auraient dû reprendre leur service il y a deux heures .  
  
Une fois tout les quatre dans le bureau du commissaire , celui les invita à s'expliquer . Ce fut le blond qui commença .  
  
"-Et bien voilà , je me suis levé à l'heure mais ...  
  
-Mais quoi ?  
  
-J'ai mis deux heures à le réveiller ."  
  
Il pointa d'un doigt accusateur le japonais .  
  
"-Et vous Latener ?  
  
-Moi aussi je me suis lever assez tôt , après avoir fait le petit déjeuner je suis aller frapper à la porte de Kaori , mais n'ayant eu aucune réponse je l'ouvrit et elle explosa ."  
  
Grosse goûte de sueur .  
  
"-KAORI ! Fit Saeba , ne me dis pas que tu as posé tes pièges anti-Ryo !"  
  
La japonaise baissa la tête rouge de honte .  
  
Rose failli s'écrouler de sa chaise .  
  
"-Bon , dit Rose essayant de reprendre contenance , où on est votre enquête ?  
  
-Choux blanc , fit Dee .  
  
-Il y aura une livraison au Héron bleu dans une semaine ."  
  
C'était Saeba qui venait de parler .  
  
"-Le Héron bleu ? Interrogea le commlissaire .  
  
-C'est un club branché mais derrière son apparence chic , on peut y trouver de la drogue ou autre chose .  
  
-Comme quoi ?  
  
-Des gamins et gamines que l'on vend" , répondit il d'une voix dure .  
  
Les trois policiers furent un moment effrayé par le nettoyeur , celui-ci avait un visage glaciale , ses yeux avaient l'éclat de celui d'un fauve .  
  
"Le héron bleu" , pensa le blond . Il frissonna , non il ne voulait pas se rappeler .  
  
"-Et comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Dee .  
  
-Parfois cela sert de faire la tournée des bars .  
  
-Très bien , vous pouvez sortir de mon bureau maintenant", ordonna Rose.  
  
Une fois chose faite J-J leur sauta dessus ou plutôt sur Dee .  
  
"-Dee Sempai ! J'était mort d'inquiétude en ne voyant pas venir .  
  
-Si seulement c'était vrai , murmura le brun .  
  
-S'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose je serais mort sur le champ , vous êtes ma vie et je vous suivrez partout même en enfer .  
  
-Alors vas y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mais tu iras seul !"  
  
Les deux japonais étaient totalement ahuris devant ce qui se passait . Le blond lui eut un petit rire gêner .  
  
J-J tout d'un coup sembla remarquer la présence du demi japonais .  
  
"-Ah au fait Ryo Sempai , quelqu'un vous attends dans le couloir .  
  
-Merci J-J , Fit Randy avant de s'en aller .  
  
-Qui est-ce J-J ? Demanda Dee .  
  
-Un type ," répondit il simplement .  
  
Maclane reconnut ce fameux type facilement , c'était le directeur du "Hot". Celui ci le prit par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture où ils montèrent tout les deux .  
  
"Pourquoi ? Pensa Ryo , Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas simplement oublier ?  
  
L'homme conduisit silencieusement jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil sur Ryo . Puis il posa sa main libre sur le genou du blond qui monta lentement sur sa cuisse . Ryo se laissa faire , que pouvait il faire d'autre ?  
  
"-Cela faisait longtemps Ryo . Combien ? Treize ans c'est ça ?"  
  
Le blond ne répondit pas , oui cela faisait treize ans .  
  
"-Qui aurait put croire que tu deviendrais policier ? Dis moi tes camarades savent que tu es doué pour ouvrir tes jambes ?"  
  
Le policier éclata en sanglot , ne pouvait il donc pas le laisser tranquille ?  
  
"-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda t'il enfin .  
  
-Oh ! Presque rien , juste un petit service ."  
  
En disant cela il massa la cuisse de Ryo.  
  
"-N'oublie pas que sans moi tu serais mort de froid .  
  
Oui il se souvenait parfaitement , à l'époque il avait quinze ans et était en pleine crise d'adolescente , ses parents étaient rarement à la maisons trop pris par teur travail respectif et il le supportait de moins en moins .  
  
Alors un soir pour leur donner une leçon il fugua , avec seulement vingt dollars en poche puis pris le bus .  
  
Il avait alors atterris dans les quartiers chaud de la ville et trois types balèzes lui étaient tombé dessus lui prenant tout son fric et le laissant presque mort . Cette nuit là il neigeait .  
  
Soudain un homme sortis de nulle part le porta et l'emmena dans un endroit où on entendait des hurlements de douleur et de plaisir .  
  
L'homme le déshabilla complètement et commença à le réchauffé .  
  
"-Tu sais que tu me dois la vie ."  
  
Ryo ne répondit rien .  
  
"-Tu vas travaillé pour moi , pendant quelques temps ", dit il avec un petit sourire .  
  
Ryo obéit , que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait plus d'argent et était perdu . Durant quatre mois il fut à la merci des mains avides d'hommes souvent âgé de la quarantaine qui prenait un malin plaisir à le blessé . Une nuit on l'emmena au Héron bleu , ce fut la pire de toute .  
  
Puis tout se termina .  
  
"-Tu es un petit cachottier mon petit Ryo ", lui dit l'homme .  
  
Le blond le regarda sans comprendre . Il lui montra alors un avis de recherche au noms de Ryo Maclane , il y avait une forte récompense à la clef .  
  
"-Te garder auprès de moi me rapporterais plus bien sûr , mais tu risquerais d'être reconnu donc je t'emmènes chez tes parents mais avant disons nous au revoir ."  
  
Il plaqua le jeune garçon sur le lit et lui retira ses vêtements , Ryo le regard impassible se laissa faire .  
  
Arrivé devant chez lui ses parents reçurent son soi-disant sauveur comme un véritable diplomate , son père lui offrit même 20 000 dollars .  
  
Ce dernier fit mine de refuser mais les accepta devant sois disant l'assistance des parents .  
  
Ryo ne put que voir en silence ,il ne voulait pas que ses parents apprennent la vérité .  
  
Mais voilà que maintenant cela revenait le hanter.  
  
"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
  
-Que tu me dises tout ce que la police sait au sujet de l'organisation Toepe.  
  
-Je refuse.  
  
-Réfléchis bien , je peut détruire ta carrière ! Ta vie !  
  
-Quatre mois ! Cela n'a duré que quatre mois !  
  
-Quatre mois de trop !"  
  
Le type gara la voiture dans une ruelle étroite , une fois chose faite il fit sortir Ryo . Il approcha sa tête de l'oreille du policier .  
  
"-N'oublies pas ! je peux tout t'enlever ! Que dirais tes supérieurs s'ils apprenaient que tu t'étais prostitué ?"  
  
Tout en disant cela il caressa le contours du visage du blond .Sa bouche se posa sur son coup qu'il lécha avec avidité .  
  
"-Tu as toujours aussi bon goût " , tout en lui enlevant ses habits .  
  
Ryo pleura silencieusement lorsque le fit à nouveau sien , il pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui mais il le tenait .  
  
Il se mit soudainement à neiger .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Dee : RETNEZ MOI JE VAIS LA TUER !  
  
S'il vous plaît , dîtes moi ce que vous en penser . 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dilemme

Deux Ryo à New-York 

Réponses aux reviews :

Zick : C'est vrai qu'avec moi il n'a pas beaucoup de chance en tout cas contente que cela te plaise .

CryNienna : Heureuse que tu sois aussi sadique que moi et de rien pour le résumé .

A vous deux merci et gomen pour le retard , snif , je suis tellement désolée mais avec mes autres fics c'est si dur .

Dee : Quelle idée aussi d'en écrire plusieurs à la fois !

Rose : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec cet idiot !

Dee : Qui tu traites d'idiot ? Bâtard !

Rose : Je ne parle pas au pervers !

Dee : Grr retenez moi je vais le tuer !

Kaori : Alors Dee est bien un pervers , je ferais mieux de me méfier .

Ryo : Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre !

Kaori : Ca veut dire quoi ?

Ryo avec une goutte de sueur : Rien ! Rien !

Kaori : N'oublie pas que je t'ai à l'oeil !

Chapitre quatre : Dilemme

Lorsque l'homme en eut fini avec Ryo , il remit ses vêtements et laissa le blond nu tremblant dans la neige non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son cou .

L'homme s'agenouilla près de sa victime et lui caressa la joue .

"-Tu es toujours aussi doué , lui dit il , tu ne veux pas revenir travaillé pour moi ? "

Il éclata de rire à sa remarque .

Ryo quant à lui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes , il se sentait si sale , si souillé , désormais il n'était plus digne de Dee , l'avait il un jour été ?

"-Je te donnes vingt quatre heures , fit l'autre sur un ton dur , et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix ."

Ryo regarda sans vraiment le voir partir son tourmenteur , Felix , oui c'est ça , Felix Martins .

Il resta assis là dans cette ruelle une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rhabiller .

Une fois chose faite il prit la direction du commissariat , c'était loin mais il avait besoin de marcher pour réfléchir .

Il avait deux options , soit il acceptait de trahir tout ce en quoi il croyait soit il verrait son passé étalé au grand jour et pourrait dire adieu à son travail , à Dee et même à Vikky .

Il fut tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à son lieu de travail si une bombe brune ne lui avait pas sauté dessus.

"-Enfin Ryo qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pendant tout ce temps ?

-De...Dee !

-Oui c'est Dee ! Qui veux tu que ce soit ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Dee toucha du doigt le cou de Ryo .

"-Ryo qui t'as fait ça ?

-De...De quoi parles tu ?

-Le suçon sur ton cou qui te l'as fait ?"

God ! Cet ordure lui a fait un suçon ?!

Dee furieux pris brutalement son collègue par le bras .

"-Alors j'attends !

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez , fit une voix derrière eux , mais nous avons une enquête à mener !"

Les deux policiers se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur , c'était Ryo Saeba.

Le brun lâcha à contre coeur le blond puis d'un air rageur entra dans le commissariat , Dee était sûr que Ryo voyait quelqu'un . Comment osait il le tromper alors que pour lui dès leur rencontre il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui ? Leurs baisers ne comptaient ils donc pas ?

De son côté Ryo était désespérait . Soit il disait la vérité au risque d'être méprisé par l'homme qu'il aimait soit il se taisait , dans les deux cas il le perdrait c'était certain .( Dee : Pourquoi avec toi il faut toujours que quelque chose cloche entre Ryo et moi ? Yaonne : Parce que sinon ça serait pas drôle ! )

Ce fut le japonais qui le fit remonter à la surface .

"-Randy , fit il sur un ton très sérieux , il faut qu'on parle ."

Le brun le prit par la manche de sa veste et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de fonction du blond .

Sans dire un mot le Saeba sorti de sa poche un magnétophone et le mit en marche .

"-Cela faisait longtemps Ryo . Combien ? Treize ans c'est ça ?

-Qui aurait pu croire que tu deviendrais policier ?Dis moi tes camarades savent que tu es doué pour ouvrir tes jambes ? "

Le policier reconnu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Martins .

Il regarda incrédule le japonais ?

-J'ai placé sur un des boutons de ta chemise un micro ! Répondit simplement le nettoyeur .

-Mais pourquoi ?

-D'après ton commissaire il y aurait des fuites , il est sûr de toi et de Dee mais on est jamais assez prudent .

-Et maintenant vous allez tout lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ryo sur un ton résigné .

-Non ."

Le blond le dévisagea surpris , il avait dit non ?!

"-Ecoute , continua le brun , il faut que tu saches que Kaori et moi ne sommes pas vraiment des policiers mais des nettoyeurs .

-Nettoyeur ?!

-Nous travaillons à la limite de la légalité , cela peut aller de la protection rapproché à tueur à gage . Ton commissaire a demandé à une amie lieutenant de l'aide et elle nous a envoyé , nous sommes ici en couverture pour démasquer les flics véreux .

-Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? Surtout après ce que vous savez , je ne suis qu'une put...

-NON ! Tu es une victime qui en ce moment a besoin d'une porte de sortie.

-Et vous êtes cette fameuse porte .

-Oui , mais ça ne sera pas facile . Bon d'abord dis moi ce que tu sais .

-Très bien , le directeur du "hot" se nomme Felix Martins , ce type a une nette préférence pour les garçons , et envois ses meilleurs protégés au Héron bleu ."

-Tu y es déjà aller ?

-Oui une fois , ce lieu semble à première vue tout à fait respectable mais la majorité des clients sont de vrai sadique . Ils veulent avoir le contrôle et n'hésite pas à torturer .

-Continue .

-Pour être sûr de tenir leurs victimes on les rends accroc à tout sorte de drogue et résultat ils feraient n'importe quoi pour une dose . Finalement j'ai eu de la chance je n'y suis allé qu'une fois et ils ne m'ont rien donné .Alors satisfait ?

-En parti , maintenant je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu acceptes la demande de Martins , je te dirais quel genre de renseignement tu pourras lui donner .

-Mais...

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais il nous faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur .

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais , il voudra sûrement recommencer et ..."

Le blond éclata en sanglot , la mémoire de ce corps répugnant contre le sien était toujours dans sa mémoire .

"-Randy , je suis vraiment désolé mais tu dois le faire , crois moi si je pouvais faire autrement mais c'est le seul moyen de nous approcher de l'union toepe .

-Très bien , renifla Randy , je vais le faire ."

Quelque part le brun s'en voulait , n'y avait il vraiment pas d'autre solution où était il guidé que par la vengeance T

Tout deux sortirent de la voiture en silence , ils allèrent rentrer lorsqu'une superbe jeune femme policier s'approcha , aussitôt le brun prit son air le plus abruti et sauta sur la jeune femme .

"-Mademoiselle ! Fit il , vous voulez bien aller à l'hôtel avec moi ."

La jeune femme frappa avec son sac de toute ses forces la tête de Ryo .

"-Ca va pas ? Espèce de pervers ."

Mais Ryo ne perdit pas courage et retenta sa chance vers d'autres femmes policiers où il ne récolta que bleues et bosses . Il était sur le point de recommencer lorsque Kaori fit son apparition faisant des moulinets avec sa massue .

"-Et voici la massue anti-pervers !"

Bang ! La massue enfonça la pauvre Ryo au sol .

"-HA!HA!HA!Ha!"

C'était Ryo qui riait aux éclats et pour un moments il oublia tout ces soucis.

L'autre Ryo lui sourit à pleine dent , il préférait voir le blond rire .

Néanmoins il savait que cela ne serait que provisoire .

Le demi-japonais lui était reconnaissant à Saeba de lui avoir pour un moment fait pense à autre chose mais la triste réalité était toujours aussi présente , non seulement il devrait sans aucun doute vendre son corps encore une fois mais en plus Dee devait penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui .

Ryo aurait tant voulu lui dire la vérité mais il n'en avait pas le courage , à tout les coups il allait le perdre .

A suivre .

Rose : C'est tout ? Tu as été absente pendant longtemps et c'est tout ce que tu écris ?

Yaonne : Gomen ! Gomen ! Mais en ce moment je suis si fatiguée éw

A tout ceux qui me lisent ....

Dee : Il ne doit pas en avoir des masses !

Gomen nasai !


End file.
